


Scotty Doesn't Know

by AnAngryRat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAngryRat/pseuds/AnAngryRat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have been fucking for months. It's a shame Stiles' hasn't told his boyfriend Scott yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *I did not proof this.

It didn’t take long for Derek and Stiles’ quick looks across the lacrosse table at school before they started fucking like bunnies on every surface in the Jeep, the Camaro, and the locker rooms after McCall left for home. Derek enjoyed the sex, it was fun and energetic and loud. So very, very loud. Not that he minded Stiles long winded rants upon the Napoleonic Wars in between the moans. What he DID mind was that Stiles was fucking him and dating Scott McCall.

It made no sense and Derek would spend hours pondering (no Laura it’s not moping) why Stiles would want him over McCall. Derek knew he was a good looking kid but he also knew that McCall was not lacking in looks either. Maybe he was just Stiles physical type and Scott fit him more emotionally. The guy was probably a cuddler. He probably fucked slowly with lots of eye contact and kissing. Derek pulled a pillow over his face and held back a scream. He was seventeen dammit. He no longer needed to scream in jealousy of being Stiles side guy. He shouldn’t even be jealous. It wasn’t like he even enjoyed Stiles company and god forbid he thought he was funny and beautiful with all the moles and the perfect ass and the pretty brown eyes and his sick fascination with All Quiet on the Western Front. Fuck.

Derek huffed his breath muffled by the pillow. He knew he was in denial and he definitely wasn’t happy about it. They fucked every Sunday and even once on Scott’s birthday. His phone buzzed and he blindly flapped a hand around until he could grab it. He put the phone up to his ear. It’s definitely Stiles. The guy despised text, said it removed the emotion from conversation. Derek would never admit that he agreed with him.

“What,” he grumbled.

“Wanna get ice cream today?” Translation: Wanna go get ice cream talk for ten minutes about Egyptian mythology, then drive to an abandon ware house and fuck in the car?

“Yeah.” Derek said mentally berating himself for giving up so easily.

“Great!” he could hear Stiles moving through his house, “I’ll pick you up in fifteen.”

“Awesome,” Derek said in monotone to the dial tone. At least the Jeep meant that there was enough room for anal instead of quickies in the Camaro 

*

Derek got half way through his mint brownie waffle cone before Stiles attacked him with out a care for the clashing flavors. He had decided cotton candy with lots of gummy bears was his treat of the day. Derek took his face to slow down it down a bit. Instead Stiles takes his hands down to his ass and sped them up once again. Derek groaned against his mouth exasperated but stuffed his hands under Stiles’ baggy jeans anyway. 

Stiles pulled away smiling taking his groan for something completely different. Derek resisted rolling his eyes and allowed Stiles to pull off his shirt. Derek pulled Stiles shorts down teasing him through his shorts and almost like clock work Derek had Stiles against the door and was thrusting into him hard and fast while Stiles muttered the entire history of impeachment and the presidency. Derek loved this part the slick slide of skin the harsh pants and the absolutely mindless drabble Stiles feels the need to say. 

Scotty doesn’t know 

Scotty doesn’t know

Scotty doesn’t know

Stiles scrambled and grabbed the phone unlocking it and answering in a completely controlled voice like he hadn’t just screamed President Nixon’s name five seconds ago. 

“Hey Scott,” Stiles said with that same fond smile as if Derek wasn’t balls deep in him. Derek’s eyes narrowed. The fuck? 

“Yeah, no, I’m at the station,” he said with a small laugh. Derek gripped Stiles thighs tighter angrily making him shudder mouth open and completely silent. 

“M-hmm, I know,” Stiles answered to whatever Scott was saying on the other line. That was the last straw. Fuck this. Stiles was not having a conversation with his boyfriend in the middle of sex with him. Derek leaned over and licked a long stripe down Stiles back slowly picking back up the pace they had been going at. The cloth of their jeans muffling the slap of skin against skin. Stiles was trembling nearly biting through his lip before he opened up his mouth and said “We can watch it this Thursday since you don’t have practice.”

Derek tugged hard on his cock and started sucking a line of hickes across his shoulders. Stiles back bowed and he let out a silent gasp.

“Love you too. See you later man,” Stiles choked out his voice finally losing it’s edge of normalcy. Derek ground his teeth and ignored the hole in his chest and rode Stiles into a rough orgasm and finished his shortly after. He fell backwards against the opposite door, slipping out and tying off the condom tossing it in the trash bag in thr front seat.

“The fuck was that,” Stiles murmured still riding high off his orgasm.

“Did you really have to fucking answer your boyfriend midfuck, Stiles,” Derek shot back angrily. He only had a moment of surprise before he started quickly putting on his clothes becoming more angry by the second.

“Last time I checked you were my boyfriend,” Stiles said eyes tight like he was trying to solve a puzzle.

“Last time I checked you and McCall makeout behind the bleachers every Wednesday, and on Mondays and Fridays you hold hands through the hallways in the mornings when you pick him up from school and last but not least you actually go on dates with him,” Derek shot back.

“We go to the movies, and to dinners and talk all the time, I definitely remember reading somewhere that those were the sure signs of dating,” Stiles pointed out counting on his fingers. Derek pulled out his fingers and mimicked him cruely.

“We have never been to the movies, the only time we had dinner was so you could suck my dick and see if we would get caught, we didn’t thank fucking god, and sure we talk a lot but guess who it surrounds Stiles just fucking guess.”

Stiles was watching him with a clenched jaw his eyes filling up. Derek wanted to break and say sorry right then but he was already on a roll.

“That’s right, SCOTT. We talk about Scott and school maybe if I’m lucky.”

Stiles rubbed his eyes with the soiled shirt he used to wipe off his come.

“Wanna go see a movie?”

Derek backed down, his back hitting the car wall solidly behind him.

“What?”

Stiles pulled on the hoodie he brought with him and hopped over into the drivers seat and placed his head on the steering wheel completely covering his face from Derek.

“It seems like I’ve been a shitty boyfriend and I think it’s about time I make it up to you,” Stiles said his voice hoarse from tears. Derek slumped back against the car and zipped up his jacket just to give him something to do. With a deep breath he scrambled into the passenger seat and watched as Stiles’ shoulders sagged in relief. They ignored Stiles wiping his eyes. Derek didn’t speak until he started the car.

“You could at least tell me whether or not Scott’s your boyfriend.”

Stiles puffed out a laugh.

“Naw he’s my best friend. I’m pretend dating him so that Isaac will get jealous and finally ask him out,” Stiles said still sniffily.

“Oh.” Derek said thinking that over. He still didn’t like it but he decided to bring that up to Stiles later. Like how he was going to ask if Scott actually knew about them. “Are there any movies you want to see?”

Stiles eyes brightened and his lips split into a large smile as he started on a monologue that Derek was starting to believe was just for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not plan this.  
> I did not proof this.  
> Enjoy my trash.

No  
There was a sense of finality in the message, Stiles thought staring at the text. It was the first time that Derek out right refused him. He felt dread filling up in the bottom of his stomach.   
Okay, maybe we can go to the movies next week, Stiles texted back, hoping that it wasn’t as final as Derek made it seem.  
He was wrong.  
Derek stopped sitting with them at lunch instead sitting with Boyd and Erica. He stopped texting Stiles. He even stopped looking at him. Their entire relation died just as quickly as that. After a week of zero contact and watching the back of Derek’s head, Stiles got fed up and drove to his house to confront him. He didn’t even get to knock before Laura opened the door with a solid glare.  
“Um…” Stiles said unsure and looking into the house.  
“He doesn’t want to see you,” was all she said before slamming the door in his face. Stiles pulled back affronted. The fuck was that? He continued thinking it over and over as he got to his car before he decided he was not going to let that go and stomped back up to bang on the door.   
Derek opened this time and Stiles’ fight drained out of him quickly when he saw the skittish look on his face.   
“What’s wrong,” Stiles asked reaching out to grab his arm. Derek deftly avoided him. It stung making Stiles stuff his hands in his pocket.   
“Nothing.” Derek took a deep breath his back straightening with decision. Stiles felt like he was on the edge of a cliff and when Derek opened his mouth to speak again he almost stopped him afraid of what was going to come out.   
“Please, stop texting me and don’t come here anymore. I-,” Derek looked away swallowing before he continued choking on the words, “I don’t really want to see you anymore.”  
There was a whirlpool beneath Stiles sucking him into the ocean drowning him and he struggled to speak when it felt like there was water pressing down from every angle.  
“Why,” he said, his voice disproportionately calm compared to the way he felt like he was drowning. Derek bit his lip. Stiles feared for half a second that he wasn’t going to get an answer.  
“Stiles, we don’t go on dates, this is the closest you’ve ever been to my house,” Derek pinched the bridge of his nose, “Did you know that I had to tell Scott we were dating? Did you know how he responded?”  
Stiles shook his head. Now that he recalled Scott had been a little snappish this week.  
“He said that he thought we hated each other then told me how you guys still made out all the time during your videogame night.” Derek scrubbed a hand over his face and looked hard at Stiles before continuing. “I don’t think I can be the other guy anymore.”  
“We can fix this,” Stiles pleaded. Derek look stricken then crossed his arms and his face closed off.  
“You know what the worst part is,” he said quietly breathing deeply. It was the first time Stiles thought that Derek was about to cry. “I don’t even think you know what you did wrong.”  
Derek turned then and walked back inside the door sliding shut. Stiles swallowed and walked back to his car. He was going to have to go talk to Scott.  
*  
Stiles crawled in through the window and straight on to Scott’s bed. Scott didn’t even flinch at the sudden Stiles falling on top of him he was so used to it.   
“Hey, dude what’s up,” Scott asked shoving Stiles off of his back. Stiles curled into a ball and tried to compose himself before speaking. He had cried all the way here and up the McCall’s wall and he wasn’t sure anything he said was gonna be coherent. Stiles sniffled, trying to control his breathing. Scott turned to look at him his eyes widening when he saw a snot covered face.  
“Are you okay,” he asked patting Stiles on the shoulder. Stiles shook his head and took a deep breath.  
“Derek, broke up with me,” he hiccupped. Scott’s face went from comforting to serious business real quick.  
“Thank god,” he sighed. Stiles looked at him confused but Scott wasn’t paying attention.  
“What the fuck man,” Stiles hissed, “We had just become, I don’t know facebook official?”  
Scott sighed again before placing his hands on Stiles shoulders.  
“Dude, I love you but you are a bit of an asshole and you don’t understand the lines for cheating and monogamy. Believe it or not Derek does and you were gonna break his heart and I like Derek too much for that to happen. It’s better this way.”  
Stiles gaped at him.  
“I didn’t cheat on Derek! The only person I kissed was you. You don’t count!”   
Scott rolled his eyes looking for just a split second like his mother.  
“Stiles I do. I so totally do. It hurt to know that we were fooling around while you were with Derek. I know you think this whole friends with benefits thing with me just doesn’t factor in because you don’t feel that way about me, and god knows your open relationship with Danny kind of fucked that up, but Derek doesn’t understand that. He probably won’t understand that. So please, please, just stop dating him. Poor guy doesn’t deserve to deal with your messed up psyche.”  
Stiles swallowed thickly.  
“I’d give you up for him,” he whispered. Scott pulled him into a hug and Stiles tried not to cry into his shoulder.  
“That’s a nice thought,” was all Scott said. Stiles pushed him away and wiped his nose glaring hard at Scott.  
“I like him. I want to stop fooling around with you to make him happy. I…I don’t understand how relationships work but I would try for him,” Stiles said getting up and opening the window.  
“What are you planning to do,” Scott asked. Stiles caught the hopeful look in his eye.  
“Something romantic,” he said hopping out the window.

*  
Every drop of blood went straight to Derek’s face when he saw the large banner covering the outside of the school.  
Will you still date me even though I’m an asshat, Derek Hale?  
He stood frozen staring at the messily painted letters covering the large bed sheet sized canvas. How did Stiles even get that up there?   
“Hi,” a familiar voice said next to him. Derek turned slowly towards him mouth open and eyes wide.  
“The fuck?”  
Stiles’ eyes widened and he looked kind of sad.  
“I’m guessing that’s a no. But I should at least apologize for not talking about Scott. I um…was in a lot of open relationships for a while and I assumed you would be okay with it because everyone else I knew was fine with it but well… Sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” He scratched the back of his head.  
“You’re such a fucking dumbass,” Derek said. He was still angry.  
“I know. Me and Scott make out all the time because it’s comfortable and we don’t like to move much farther than that. Isaac was okay with it. So we just continued like always, but I never asked for your permission after the phone incident…so yeah.”  
Derek took a deep breath.   
“I don’t really trust you,” he said throwing himself into one of the school benches and ignoring the bell as it rang for class to start.  
“I definitely understand that,” Stiles said.   
“We don’t really talk,” Derek stated when it got too quiet.   
“But when we do you make me feel, like I matter. Only two other people make me feel like that, Scott and my dad and I don’t really want sex with either of them,” Stiles explained. Derek felt a smile tugging at the corner of his lips Stiles always spoke what he believed was truth. It was why he got in trouble. Sarcasm and honesty were never going to get him far with authority.   
“You used to make me feel like that too,” Derek said, “you made me laugh and you knew all of the lines in Return of the Jedi and could recite every element on the periodic table even when you were on the verge of coming. Then you would kiss Scott McCall and rarely talk to me at school and only show up to have sex and…I couldn’t blame you because god knows I wouldn’t be my first choice in boyfriends.”  
Derek stiffened when arms came around him. He could barely hear what Stiles was saying it was so muffled by his shirt.  
“I’m sorry. I never want to make you feel like that again. I-I want you to feel special too cause,” then there was just a bunch of intelligible warbling sobs. Derek was unsure of what to do so instead he just patted Stiles back.  
“You’re like a grumpy old man,” Stiles said when he pulled back from their awkward hug. Derek wiped his face without thinking about it, raising an eyebrow at the question. Stiles gave a watery laugh. “You can’t hug for shit.”  
Derek tilted his head in agreement.  
“I like that we can talk like this. Or I can talk to your expressions. I’m gonna miss that.” Stiles said swallowing his words and looking at the ground. Derek felt a pang of empathy for him. “Been crying so much lately my dad’s gonna think someone’s teasing me.”  
Derek nearly hated himself for saying it but when Stiles lit up he ignored the fact.   
“I would like to continue trying with you.”  
Stiles kissed him happily and Derek really felt that maybe this time it would work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't edit this chapter either. Dedicated to Mietan who thought way more about this than I did.

Derek glared at the television the fluid lines of the characters blurring. He never really liked _Ren and Stimpy_ all that much. Stiles was asleep on his shoulder which Derek had predicted given that he started off the date saying he’d spent all night working on a history project that wasn’t due in the immediate future. Derek highly expected it doesn’t exist and that his boyfriend just went on a long Wikipedia run then started looking for sources and found himself writing a thesis on what could be practically anything. Derek suspected that he was both a genius and a completely fucktard. Too much information floating around in his brain for him to remember how to be a decent human being rather than just floating from one whim to another.

            The door unlocked and Derek did his best not to jump. He might not approve of Stiles falling asleep on their make-up date but he definitely did not want to wake the kid up now that he had finally calmed down and stopped apologizing. Even if that meant him drooling through Derek’s favorite shirt instead of actually enjoying his company. At least they were at his house and Derek had formally met the Sheriff as Stiles’ boyfriend. He didn’t quite know how to feel about that. He wants to think that it’s good but he’s not so sure. Stiles might be a little to frivolous or absent minded for him to be with.

            There were footsteps and Derek turned to see Scott in the hallway. The boy stood before frowning.

            “Hi,” Derek said awkwardly. Stiles snuggled closer, forcing Derek to lean slightly to the side to accommodate him.

            “You’re back together,” Scott said.  Derek blinked several times.

            “You don’t like that,” Derek stated simply.

            “No,” Scott said taking off his coat and dumping it on the floor before sitting on the recliner and turning off the oversaturated cartoon dimming the entire room in a dull gray light.

            “Why?” Derek found himself genuinely curious. He liked Scott, enjoyed his company from time to time and didn’t even mind his shifting relationship status unlike some of his other friends.

            Scott’s eyebrows bunched and he appeared to find the words to say very carefully.

            “Derek, you have a very black and white view of the world. Stiles does not and I don’t think you guys will meld together very well. I also have a feeling he cried on you and you said yes without thinking.”

            Derek was surprised.

            “I suppose that’s true but it’s not your place to tell us that,” Derek said a iciness covering his words. Scott nodded in acknowledgement.

            “You are right. But Stiles wouldn’t have thought of that. In fact I don’t think he’d have argued with me.” Scott shrugged then got up, grabbing his jacket off the floor and leaving Derek in the dark with his own thoughts.

            It could have been hours or minutes when Stiles finally snorted awake, smiling sleepily up at him.

            “You’re still here,” he said dopily, “I didn’t think you’d stay when I fell asleep.”

            Derek looked at the sleep ruffled hair and the red sleep lines from his shirt and the genuine smile and had a warm rush of contentment. _I don’t think he would argue with me._ He swallowed.

            “Sorry, I have to go,” Derek mumbled getting up and picking up his things. He shut the door behind himself without looking back.

*

            Derek was…distant. Stiles noticed that there were moments where he seemed to finally relax and enjoy his company then he would freeze up and find something else to do or start nodding in random intervals to Stiles ranting as if he wasn’t listening. He always listened. Even back when he said he didn’t. It was infuriating that Stiles couldn’t figure what was going on in his brain and whenever he tried to gently ease into the conversation Derek quickly changed the subject.

            Stiles found himself frustrated and he didn’t know why. It wasn’t Derek’s fault that he was in the crossfire when he finally exploded.

            “Do you still think I’m fucking Scott?” Stiles shouted after one too many, ‘No, I’m fine, let’s talk about your thing, Stiles’. Derek startled back before his face darkened and he leaned forward.

            “No. Are you?”

            “God no! I keep my promises!”

            Derek ground his teeth the painful sound ringing through Stile’s ears.

“I know. That’s why I know that if Scott asked you to bed with him you wouldn’t say no.’

Stiles flinched back the breath leaving his body.

“We discussed what our relationship was and that meant no dating or touching other people,” Stiles said licking his lips nervously.

“But that doesn’t include Scott, does it? He doesn’t count in that little fucking head of yours because he’s so close to you he breaks all those restrictions of friend and boyfriend.”

“I wouldn’t go to bed with him if he asked and you said no,” Stiles breathed. It was hard to say because a part of him realized that early on in their relationship Derek was right. He was one hundred percent right. Now…There wasn’t a chance in hell that Stiles would get into bed with Scott because it made Derek feel just worthless and ashamed as he did right now. Derek took a deep breath and looked at him sadly.

“I’m not sure I believe that right now,” he said standing up. Stiles stood up with him grabbing at his jacket.

“What can I do,” Stiles said desperation soaking into his very pores.

“Maybe, ask Scott since he seems to know everything,” Derek snarled ripping his arm away and stalking off.

“Fuck.”

*

            “What the fuck did you do,” Stiles asked slamming the door into Scotts room. He used the front door this time.

            “You off again?”

            Stiles paused at Scott’s casualty and then said no petulantly crossing his arms.

            “Then what’s up?”

            Stiles looked at a spot over Scott’s head trying to find the words.

            “You don’t know everything,” Stiles said finally. Scott’s brows drew together his face falling into a confused pout but Stiles continued before he had a chance to speak. “I know you want everyone happy and you think that my infatuation with Derek is a passing thing that will fizzle out like what happened with Josh, and Alex. I know you want Derek to stay your friend even though I’m not good at communicating intent or even understanding the simple notion that he wanted us exclusive, and you think that might ruin your friend ship. But you don’t know everything. I would not leave Derek if you asked and I would not even think of cheating on him after I essentially covered him with snot and apologies and he picked me up again. I don’t really want to make out or fondle with you anymore. You’ve got Isaac and Allison has been eyeing you both for a while. I bet you didn’t know that either. So, please, stop whatever you’re doing ‘for our own good’ because if we are going to make mistakes they’re ours to make not yours to stop. Okay?”

            Scott nodded silently his cheeks flushed like he was slightly ashamed. Stiles turned and walked right out of the room. He had to go talk to Derek again.

*

           

            Derek was surprised to find Stiles on his doorstep after he left the Stilinski’s house barely twenty minutes ago.

            “Um…”

            “I told Scott off for whatever he told you,” Stiles said. Derek blinked. Stiles ran a hand through his hair before scrubbing it down his face. “Okay, so I’ve figured that the problem with you not trusting me and me being a bad boyfriend is that we assume things. We…” Stiles looked up and took Derek’s breath away with his ferocity. “We think we know everything about each other. I assumed you knew and wanted an open relationship. You assumed I would suck Scott’s dick without a seconds. The truth of the matter is that the people we know best our, ourselves. You like me, I like you and we should talk about whether or not that’s worth being together.”

            Derek was frozen in his spot. His cheeks flushed because this was the Stiles he _felt_ for. This was the one that made him say yes that first time so many months ago.

            “Okay. What now,” Derek said swallowing the sudden rush of emotions.

            “Wanna stay together?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Good.”

            Derek laughed. “Now what?”

            “You let me in I suck your dick and then we watch _Daredevil_ on Netflix.”

            Derek licked his lips and opened the door behind him without looking back.

            “That sounds amazing.”

            


End file.
